Holders of the above indicated type are extensively used in e.g. supermarkets, department stores, warehouses and similar places where different kinds of goods are displayed or stored. Swedish patents 402,662 (7611481-8) and 423,581 (7711115-1) disclose holders intended for this purpose. The holder consists of an attachment and support part and, connected thereto, a part for receiving information carriers. The last mentioned part is designed as a pocket having its opening pointing upwards. The front wall of the pocket forms the front surface of the holder and the top edge of the front wall closes the pocket either by snapping-in under a projecting portion of the attachment and support part, or by being biasingly pressed against the back of the holder. When inserting/exchanging/removing information carriers the pocket is opened by pressuring on the lower portion of the pocket.
In the above mentioned patents the holders are said to be improvements of the known prior art because they are easy to clean, do not collect dust, make it easy to exchange information carriers and to arrange a plurality of short information carriers side by side with each other, and are simple and inexpensive to make. It is further stated that also the known holders present several of these advantages, but not simultaneously.
Also the holders disclosed in the above mentioned Swedish patents have several drawbacks. It may as an example be mentioned that the slot shaped pocket for the information carriers, which has its opening pointing upwards, remains comparatively narrow even in the open position; this is a drawback when information carriers are to be exchanged. Further, the space within the pocket is substantially independent of the thickness of the information carrier, the result of which is that parts of the information carrier often do not contact the front wall of the holder. Since the pocket is open only as long as pressure is being applied to the lower portion thereof, the user will only have one hand available for the very exchange of information carriers.
Another holder for information carriers, which has been known for a long time, consists of an open pocket of transparent plastics, which has its opening pointing upwards and which can be attached to a shelf edge by means of double-adhesive tape with a lower part of the pocket located below the edge of the shelf. The pocket is opened for exchange of information carriers by pushing on the low portion of the pocket, thereby moving the top edges of the pocket walls apart from each other. When ceasing to push on the lower part of the pocket, the top edges of the pocket will spring back to a position in which they contact each other. This known holder basically has the same drawbacks as the above discussed holders.